


Jealousy

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Veronica and Kevin meddle and it's great, ahhh i ship it so much, jealous!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Jughead gets jealous cause Betty has a date and goes to grumpily sulk at Pop's. Trevor realises Betty likes Jughead so he lets her go.Betty and Jughead, however, are clueless.So Veronica and Kevin give them a little push.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was scrolling through the bughead tag on tumblr and got this idea. But I don't think my writing is very good so I posted it on my tumblr asking someone else to write it but decided last night I'd write one myself.  
> Enjoy my bughead trash.

“It’s a date.” Betty tilts her head and her pony tail does a cute little swish as she smiles at Trevor. Trevor returns the smile before leaving the office. 

Jughead lets Betty’s words sink in and feels a rush of jealousy swarm through him. He doesn’t miss the look Kevin shoots him while Betty stares after Trevor. Jughead stares back at Kevin and figures, judging by Kevin’s face, that his weird feeling of jealousy is showing. He quickly fixes his face so that Betty doesn’t see.

As soon as Trevor has left and shut the door Betty turns around and walks to behind the desk Jughead is sitting on. 

“It’s not a date.” She states.

“You just called it a date.” Jughead replied in his usual sarcastic manor trying to keep the jealousy and confusion out of his voice.   
He turns to look at Betty.

“You literally said ‘It’s a date’.” Jughead complains. Kevin shoots him another glance and the raven haired boy pulls a confused face. Why is he getting so defensive and jealous over Betty having a date? It’s not like he cares. Does he?

Betty goes on to explain how it’s her cover so she can get information about Jason. For some reason this does nothing to calm Jughead’s jealousy and Kevin picks up on this, quickly changing the subject for Jughead’s benefit. Jughead shoots the other boy a greatful look and begins to listen to Betty talk about cheerleading. 

Despite how much he tries, Jughead can’t stop thinking about Betty going on a date with Trevor. 

To try and clear his head he goes to his favourite writing spot; his booth at Pop’s. He orders his usual- a burger and fries with a milkshake- and sits down at his booth. The tall boy pulls out his laptop and continues writing his novel. 

He manages to get a chapter done before, unfortunately for him, Trevor walks in and takes a seat at the booth next to his. At first Jughead thinks that Trevor has ditched Betty but five minutes later the bubbly blonde enters the diner and sits so that she is facing Trevor with her back to Jughead.

As the couple’s date continues, Jughead finds himself getting more and more jealous of Trevor getting to be on a date with the beautiful blonde. He can’t concentrate on his writing so he orders another burger and subtly eavesdrops on their conversation. However, he can’t focus on anything they’re saying because he’s too distracted by Betty’s golden hair and how it swishes lusciously. Jughead can feel eyes on him so he looks up and catches Trevor staring at him. He’s been caught staring at Betty with god knows what kind of soppy look on his face by the guy she is currently on a date with.

Jughead shakes his head and tries to go back to writing. A few minutes later Betty excuses herself to go to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing Jughead?” Trevor asks across the booth.

“Well I’m trying to write, Trevor.” Jughead replies seriously.

“That’s not what I meant Jughead. I meant why aren’t you on a date with Betty?”

“Er... because you’re on a date with her and I don't do dating...” Jughead replies feeling uncomfortable with this conversation.

“Jughead, I don't care if you date or not. I’ve never seen anyone look at someone the way you look at Betty.”

“That’s not-” Jughead tries, but Trevor isn’t having any of it. 

“Jughead, you look at her like she’s the best thing in your life. Whether you know it or not you clearly have feelings for this girl. And I can’t be on a date with her when the boy who is clearly in love with her is sat right behind her.” Trevor explains.

“Trevor you’ve got it all wrong I-” Jughead tries to argue back but his heart isn’t in it. Deep down he knows that what Trevor is saying is true.

“I’m gonna do you a solid Jughead, but in return you have to promise me that you will give Betty all the love and respect she needs and deserves.” Trevor says seriously and Jughead is so shocked and confused that all he can do is nod.

Before he can pull himself together, Betty returns.

“Okay so where were we?” Betty asks with a bright smile on her face.

“Look Betty, you might hate me for this right now, but chances are you’ll thank me later.” Trevor begins.

“What?” Betty asks, her smile dropping. 

“Well, after asking me questions about Jason, all you’ve talked about is you and Jughead.” 

“I’m sorry Trev, I didn’t mean to ramble about mine and Juggie’s work.” She tries smiling again. 

“Betty, you don’t want to be on a date with me. So I’m going to do the right thing here and end it now.” Trevor smiles. “Maybe you can find solace behind you” Trevor glances at Jughead before apologising once more and leaving Pop’s. 

Betty is left confused for a second. She turns around and stares directly into Jughead’s eyes. 

“What did I do wrong, Jugs?” She asks looking sad. 

“Nothing! Betts it wasn’t you , you did nothing wrong. You’re perfect how could you do something wrong?” Jughead wants to hug the poor girl but he holds himself back. “C’mere.” He gestures for the blonde to come and sit next to him and she complies, dropping next to him and placing her head on his shoulder. 

The raven haired boy revels in the feeling and tentatively places his arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly. 

“What did Trevor mean by saying I don’t want to be on a date with him?” Betty thinks aloud. “Unless he means I like someone else? But who?” She wonders. “Behind me?” She mumbles. 

Jughead simply listens, not wanting to disrupts the blonde’s thought process.

“Am I really that obvious?” She asks.

“Obvious about what Betts?” Jughead asks. 

“Okay clearly I’m not that obvious then.” Betty continues. “Maybe Trevor is just smart, or you’re oblivious.” 

Now the tall boy is confused.

“Oblivious.” He echoes the blonde. Is she saying what he thinks she’s saying?

The door to the diner opens and is followed by the loud voice of Veronica Lodge. The girl spots her friends and heads over to their booth, quickly taking in the sight of Betty and Jughead embracing. 

“Aww you guys are so cute!” She sits across from them, stealing Jughead’s untouched milkshake. “You finally told him then Betty?” 

Betty pulls away from Jughead but still remains quite close to the boy. 

“No, Ronnie, I didn’t. I was actually here on a date with Trevor until he told me I didn’t want to be on a date with him and left. Jughead was comforting me.” The blonde girl explains to her friend. 

“Oh, bummer.” Veronica replies not sounding that sad. 

“Told him what?” Jughead decides to join the conversation.

“Er....” Betty begins, flushing a delicious red colour. Jughead catches himself following the blush down her neck, wondering how much further down it goes. 

“Told him, being you, how much she enjoys hugs! Duh!” Veronica covers for Betty. 

“Yeah right.” The tall boy scoffs. “I’ve known Betty pretty much all my life, of course I know she likes hugs, just like she knows I don’t like hugs unless they’re from her.” Jughead states. 

Betty blushes again and looks down. 

“I, er... I’ve got to go.” Betty mumbles before standing up and leaving. 

Veronica waits less than two seconds after the blonde girl’s departure before she begins interrogating the boy in front of her.   
“Okay Jugs, that was the opposite of smooth. Spill.” 

Jughead doesn’t want to spill. He’d rather not talk about how confused he is right now. But there’s a look in Veronica’s eyes, similar to the one in Kevin’s eyes earlier and he knows that his friend in front of him already knows what’s going on inside his head anyway. 

So he tells the raven haired girl everything. He tells her how he felt jealous this morning and earlier when Betty was on her date. He tells her how warm and happy he felt when Betty hugged him. He tells her exactly what Trevor said to him. 

And Veronica, loud, talkative Veronica, listens to the poor boy’s entire story before commenting. 

“You’ve got it bad Juggie.” She states simply.

“I know Ronnie, but what do I do?” he questions. The girl smiles at him. It’s mischievous and enough to make Jughead nervous in any other circumstance but in this case, this smile fills him with relief as he knows his friend has a brilliant plan. 

So, maybe it wasn’t a brilliant plan in Jughead’s eyes but to Veronica it’s the best plan. Her friends are both obliviously pining after each other and damn it she’s going to get them together. She brought Jughead over to her house before Jason’s memorial. 

“So what are you planning on wearing?” She asks. 

“This?” he replies, gesturing to his ripped skinny jeans and his paint splattered t-shirt hiding under his denim jacket. 

“Absolutely not Jughead. You’ll wear this!” She produces a suit from who knows where and pushes it into his hands. “When I'm through with you Betty will be speechless.” She smiles at the boy before pushing him into the bathroom to change. 

Jughead reluctantly puts the suit on, feeling as though he should humour Veronica. He emerges from the bathroom in the suit. He’s added his braces and he refuses to remove his beanie from his head. 

“Well, it’s good enough I guess.” Veronica decides. “Now hurry up, you have to go and get Betty, I’ll see you there Jughead. Good luck!” She calls as she pushes the boy out of the door. 

“Betty!! Hurry up I want to see what you look like!” Kevin calls to his blonde haired friend. 

“I don’t see why you had to come and help me get ready for a memorial Kev.” Betty calls back before entering the room. 

“Betty!” Kevin whines. “We’ve been over this! It’s to make Jughead realise what he wants!”

Kevin quickly sorts out Betty’s blonde hair, tying it into a top knot. He then goes over to the window while Betty puts on her cardigan.   
“Oh crap! He’s here. I’m going to sneak out the back, have fun dear! I’ll see you there!” The boy calls as he leaves. 

A few minutes later Betty hears someone coming up the stairs and she knows its Jughead. 

“Ready to enter the belly of the beast.” She hears him say as he enters her pink room, in that overly sarcastic tone she loves to hate so much. Betty isn’t going to deny it; she finds his sarcasm attractive and very sexy. But she knows most of the time its Jughead’s defence and that breaks her heart. 

She turns to face him and is pleasantly surprised by what she sees. He is standing tensely in the corner of her room. His body language screams awkward and gives away the fact he is uncomfortable and doesn’t want to be there. But he looks amazing in that suit and he cleans up nicely.   
The tall boy looks like he is ready to be mocked by the blonde girl and he shifts into a defensive stance. But the mocking he’s expecting doesn’t come and instead the blonde girl smiles at him while looking him up and down.

Jughead feels the back of his neck heat up with a blush but ignores the urge to loosen his tie. 

“It’s the best I could do.” He says, feeling it was probably best not to give Veronica credit for his clean up. He feels a tension settle over the room when Betty doesn’t reply and just keeps staring at him. 

She drags her eyes all over his body before flicking them up to meet his eyes. She shoots him a dazzling smile and all he can do is smile in return. Though he still looks awkward and is sure he looks as red as a tomato he feels truly happy in this moment. 

Unfortunately the moment ends and the pair begin to walk to the Blossom’s house for the memorial. 

“I'm sorry about your date Betts.” Jughead apologises to the blonde girl. 

“Don’t be Jugs. Trevor  was right. It’s for the best, I have to stay single anyway.” 

“Oh. And why would that be?” Jughead can’t help but ask. 

“Oh just in case the boy I like figures out he likes me back.” She smiles.

Jughead feels a pang of jealousy at the mention of Betty liking another boy.

“You like someone? And you haven’t told me, your best friend of many years, who it is you like!” He replies in fake disbelief.

“I can’t tell you Juggie. It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just that I can’t-” Betty sounds upset.

“Shhh, Betty it’s okay.” Jughead soothes. “Can you at least describe this boy? I’m intrigued.” 

The beautiful blonde girl nods shyly but still looks hesitant. 

“If you describe the boy you like, I’ll describe the girl I may like.” Jughead whispers. 

“O-okay.” She takes a deep breath. “Well he’s funny and I love his sense of humour. He makes me laugh and I can be myself around him. 

With him I don’t have to be perfect because he makes me feel like no matter what I do I will always be perfect in his eyes. He’s tall and sexy as hell and I’m sure my mother wouldn’t approve of the dark vibes he gives off. But I know that underneath all his layers he cares. He cares a lot more than what he lets on and that’s why I like him. He’s also a giant dork and is obsessed with one specific item of clothing.” She whispers the last sentence quietly, worried she’s given away too much.

Jughead’s eyes widen in realisation. All of that sounds like him, but a better version of him.

“So, who’s the girl you like Jugs?” Betty asks and smiles beautifully.

“Well, she’s beautiful and will always be perfect in my eyes. I spent a long time thinking she was head over heels in love with my best friend. I love her lovely blonde hair and how it curls lusciously.” He shifts awkwardly. “I find her beautifully breath taking and there is no way I can say no to her when she stares at me with her beautiful eyes. Everyone sees her as the perfect girl next door but I see her as the broken angel she is. She’s just a normal teenage girl and that attracts me to her even more. But what attracts me to her the most is how safe she makes me feel. She makes me happy and safe and that’s why I like her.” The tall boy rambles, revealing what he thinks is too much but once he’s started he cant stop. He is completely in love with this beautiful girl in front of him.

“Jughead...” Betty turns to completely face him, they have long since stopped walking. She reaches up to touch his cheek and he leans into her soft touch, his arms go around her waist. “ Is the girl you like...” She drifts off.

“It’s you.” He swallows. “Elizabeth Cooper, I don’t want to scare you off, but I am hopelessly in love with you, I have been since we met. It just took me a while to confess it.” 

“I-” She smiles another beautiful smile. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third I am completely, irreversibly in love with you too. I think I have been for a long time.” He can’t help but return her gloriously happy smile.

“Betty.” He whispers, leaning closer to her soft face. “I think I’m going to kiss you.” He says being uncharacteristically brave.

“I think I’d like that Jughead.” She whispers, before sealing his lips in a searing kiss that takes his breath away. It’s the raven haired boy’s first real kiss and its perfect. All he feels is love, any previous feelings of doubt and jealousy disappear as he clutches at the small blonde girl in his arms. He doesn’t want to let her go.

Unfortunately, she pulls away. 

“Crap, we’re going to be late!” She cries and takes of running towards the Blossom’s manor. She pulls the dazed boy along behind him. The make it to the house on time and enter the room. Betty immediately spots their friends and begins to walk towards them.   
Jughead catches her wrist and moves his hand down, entwining his fingers with hers. The walk towards their friends hand in hand and sit down, their hands remain joined.

Kevin is the first to notice their hands. 

“Yess! Go Betty girl!” he cheers, gaining the attention of their friends. 

Archie looks hurt for a brief second before putting on a grumpy face, Kevin continues cheering and Veronica joins him. 

When they both calm down Veronica turns to Kevin with a smile. 

“ We totally nailed it!” She cheers and high fives the other boy.

Betty rolls her eyes at her friends crazy antics but she can’t wipe the massive smile off her face.  And when she turns to face her new boyfriend she can see his face is mirroring hers and her smile gets even bigger.

Maybe she will thank Trevor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
